Comme dans un rêve
by Lunatanis
Summary: Les pensées de Ron avant et pendant le mariage de son grand frère. Beaucoup de RonHermione, une pincé de HarryGinny, un soupson de BillFleur et une grosse poignée de Weasley! Et beaucoup beaucoup de sucre :p


Cette histoire est un petit cadeau pour Evanesco84 pour le St Valentin Secret proposé par la super communauté Le Chaudron Bav sur LJ

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas JKR, et ça ce voit !

**Avertissement** : diabétiques s'abstenir ! Cette fic est terriblement chargée en sucre…

**

* * *

**

Comme dans un rêve.

Depuis le début de l'été c'est l'effervescence au Terrier.

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur est pour samedi dans quinze jours et toute la famille est déjà sur le pied de guerre pour préparer cet événement.

Tout le monde cours dans la maison.

Maman s'affaire en cuisine. Elle teste tout un tas de nouvelles recettes dont certaines, d'origine française, ont été plus ou moins imposées par ma future belle-sœur.

La famille de Fleur est d'ailleurs arrivée de France pour nous aider à organiser le mariage. Ils ont loué un petit cottage pas très loin du Terrier et viennent tous les matins par le réseau de cheminette, à cause de Gabrielle qui n'a pas encore l'age légal pour transplaner.

En parlant d'elle, je dois avouer que Gabrielle a bien grandie depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle est vraiment devenue très belle et le charme des Velanes n'est pas le seul responsable.

Et sa mère ! Waw ! Je manque de renverser mon jus de citrouille à chaque fois qu'elle est à table avec nous…

Elle charme tous les représentants mâles de notre famille. Que ce soit papa, mes frères ou même Coq qui volette et virevolte autour d'elle en poussant de petits hululements aigus.

Pendant les repas, surtout, c'est un véritable concours pour savoir lequel de mes frères ou de moi aura l'honneur de lui passer la salière.

Je suis sûr que cela l'amuse beaucoup. Son mari beaucoup moins. M. Delacour n'a pas vraiment l'air commode.

Les jumeaux sont revenus à la maison depuis quelques jours déjà mais ne sortent de leur chambre que pour les repas. On entend toutes sortes de bruits étranges provenant de derrière leur porte.

Les sons plus ou moins étouffés d'explosions diverses, généralement suivis des rires de mes farceurs de frères, sont redevenus quotidiens.

Charlie, lui aussi est revenu, accompagné par une jeune sorcière, brune, grande et athlétique et qui est bien entendu, passionnée par les dragons. C'est lui qui va être le témoin de Bill.

Percy n'a pas donné de réponse à l'invitation et papa passe tout son temps à essayer de convaincre mon idiot de frère de revenir… J'espère qu'il réussira.

Ginny s'est auto proclamée chef décoratrice et elle me met régulièrement à contribution en m'obligeant à nouer des rubans roses et blancs (beurk !)

Et moi je sert de testeur, goûteur, cobaye et elfe de maison pour les autres membres de ma famille. Et en plus j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils passent leur stress sur moi !

Mais moi aussi je commence à ressentir une certaine tension à l'approche de la date du mariage. Celle liée à la cérémonie, la préparation du repas, des rubans, de la musique ou des différentes animations, bien sur, mais aussi parce que mes deux meilleurs amis vont venir pour l'occasion.

Et que ce sera certainement notre dernier moment de calme avant une année riche en événement beaucoup plus sombre, à n'en pas douter. Nous allons partir en quête des Horcruxes et donc à la recherche d'un moyen de détruire enfin le mage noir qui nous terrifie depuis si longtemps.

Harry vient au Terrier demain. Il n'a qu'une envie c'est de s'éloigner au plus vite de ses moldus, et je le comprend bien. Ce qu'ils ont l'air antipathique !

Hermione ne viendra que le samedi matin. Elle, par contre, veut rester le plus de temps possible avec ses parents.

Il me tarde de la revoir, enfin de les revoir !

Même si nous ne sommes pas séparés depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Harry est arrivé avant-hier.

Tout le monde a été très content de le revoir.

Même Gin.

Les jumeaux ont déjà testé pour lui leurs nouveaux feux d'artifice. Au moins je ne serais plus le seul à subir leurs farces au moment où je m'y attend le moins !

Même si ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis content de le retrouver.

Les relations entre Harry et ma sœur sont cordiales mais tendues. L'un et l'autre sont assez maladroits lorsqu'ils se croisent dans les couloirs. Il échangent quelques mots de politesses et partent en rougissants. Il me semble même avoir vu les yeux de ma petite sœur briller de quelques larmes alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Mais jamais elle ne semble triste si elle sait qu'il peut la voir.

Je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons de leur rupture.

Dire que je m'était fait à l'idée que mon meilleur ami soit le …

Non, finalement, je ne m'y étais peut-être pas si bien fait que ça !

En tout cas, nous sommes tous les deux mis à contribution pour préparer la fête.

Tonks et le professeur Lupin qui venaient simplement aux nouvelles ont eux aussi été embauchés par le « comité organisateur », autrement dit, ma mère et celle de Fleur. C'est dire si c'est une véritable folie ici !

Les seuls qui ne semblent pas être préoccupés par cette satanée fête sont ceux qui devraient l'être le plus : Bill et Fleur semblent être complètement étrangers à l'événement. Fleur passe le plus clair de son temps auprès de mon frère qui est encore en convalescence après cette tragique nuit. Elle ne s'éloigne quasiment plus de lui.

Pendant ce temps, nous avons tellement de travail que je ne peux presque pas discuter avec mon meilleur ami dans la journée.

Et le soir, malgré le fait que nous partagions la même chambre, nous sommes tellement fatigué que nous ne parlons pas beaucoup.

Nous avons tout de même un peu discuté de ce que nous allions faire après le mariage.

Retourner à Godric's Hollow semble être une priorité pour Harry. Il veut comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Il souhaite aussi s'installer Grimmault Place, avoir enfin un endroit bien à lui. C'est de là que nous partirons à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Hermione et moi nous le suivrons où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse.

* * *

Réveil en fanfare.

Gin rentre dans notre chambre en criant presque.

C'est aujourd'hui !

C'est le grand jour !

Dans quelques heures à peine mon grand frère va épouser la femme qu'il aime et qui l'aime.

C'est aussi aujourd'hui que je vais revoir Hermione.

Pourquoi j'ai cette boule dans ma gorge ? Je ne comprends pas…

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle vient au Terrier pendant les vacances d'été.

Alors pourquoi mes oreilles prennent cette horrible couleur de tomate trop mûre lorsque mes _chers_ grands frères me parlent d'elle ?

Harry me regarde avec ce petit sourire en coin et me lance un énigmatique : « Parle lui mon vieux, c'est l'occasion ou jamais aujourd'hui ! »

Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il parle !

…

Où peut-être que si. Je ne le vois que trop bien…

* * *

J'ai à peine le temps de m'habiller et prendre mon petit déjeuné que c'est l'heure à laquelle Hermione doit transplanner jusqu'au Terrier.

Un « Plop » sonore et la voilà dans le salon.

Magnifique dans sa robe pour la cérémonie.

Harry, Gin et toute ma famille se précipitent pour l'accueillir.

Et moi je reste là, les bras ballants.

Je suis heureux de la revoir, très heureux même.

Mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Je crois que je n'ai jamais su.

Hermione.

Mon Hermione.

Mon amie.

Ma meilleure amie.

Et tellement plus que ça…

Elle est là devant moi, sa robe bleue dévoilant ses épaules, les cheveux attachés et les joues roses.

J'ai l'impression que le monde entier c'est effacé devant elle.

Le seul bruit que j'entends encore c'est celui de mon cœur qui bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

Elle s'avance vers moi, elle me sourit.

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et lui lance un pathétique : « Salut Hermione ! »

Je sens mes joues en feu, lorsque enfin je me décide à faire les derniers pas qui me séparent encore d'elle.

Mais c'est encore elle qui a le dernier mot en m'embrassant sur la joue et en me murmurant qu'elle est contente de me revoir.

Et moi dont ! Si elle savait à quel point je suis heureux de la revoir !

Mais la boule que j'ai dans la gorge depuis quelques jours décide de se manifester encore une fois et m'empêche de prononcer un mot.

Elle doit vraiment me trouver stupide…

Heureusement c'est aussi à ce moment que les invités commencent à arriver.

Tante Muriel, Tonks et Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebot, Maugrey Fol Oeil, des gens du ministère, de Gringotts, et plein de français et de françaises…

Tous ces gens, connus ou inconnus, je devais aller les accueillir et les saluer. C'est l'un de mes rôles pour cette journée si particulière.

* * *

La matinée passe comme dans un rêve.

Les invités arrivent, se saluent, bavardent les uns avec les autres…

Hermione et moi nous nous croisons à peine.

Pourtant, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle.

Le signal indiquant le début de la cérémonie arrive enfin.

Tout le monde se place sur les chaises installées dans le jardin pour l'occasion, face à une grande arche fleurie de roses que Harry et moi avons passé un temps fou à décorer.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione et moi sommes installés sur la même rangée.

Le doux parfum des cheveux d'Hermione m'empêche de me concentrer sur la cérémonie.

C'est tout juste si je me rends compte de l'arrivée de Fleur remontant lentement l'allée entre les invités, vers l'arche où se trouvent mon frère et le vieux mage qui va consacrer leur union.

En l'espace de ce qui me paraît n'être qu'un instant, c'est le moment de l'échange des vœux.

Il me semble que toute l'assemblée retient sa respiration au moment où le mage prononce les fameuses questions aux futurs époux : « Voulez vous prendre ce sorcier pour époux ? »

Et là, au moment exact où Fleur déclare un franc et sonore « Oui, je le veux ! », je sens la petite main d'Hermione prendre la mienne et je l'entend murmurer les même paroles.

Comme un écho, doux et vibrant.

Je me retourne vers elle.

Je refuse de me laisser aller à imaginer quelque chose qui ne serait pas vrai.

Pourtant sa main n'a pas lâchée la mienne, ses yeux sont tournés vers moi, son regard est brillant de larmes mais il n'est pourtant pas triste. Il semble au contraire empli d'espoir.

Merlin que j'aimerais que le courage des Griffondors ne soit pas une légende !

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, d'une respiration et c'est les yeux rivés aux siens que dans un souffle je m'entends lui dire ces mots que jamais je n'aurai rêver prononcer un jour : « Moi aussi, je le veux ! »

L'instant suivant le mage enjoint mon grand frère à « embrasser la mariée », et c'est comme un somnambule que je m'approche de celle que j'ai toujours aimé pour déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre et chaste baisé, léger et éternel comme la promesse que nos deux cœurs viennent de se faire.

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**J'espère que cette petite histoire terriblement romantique vous aura plus :)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, c'est très simple et ça ne prend presque pas de temps ;p**


End file.
